


Cinco

by carolss



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Vocês não deviam ser Rowdy 4 e não Rowdy 3 ? Já que são quatro de vocês”





	Cinco

Amanda ri quando ela pensa na cara que seus pais fariam se eles vissem ela agora. Ela no interior de uma van com quatro caras usando jaquetas de couro. Uma imagem saída das suas piores fantasias sobre deixar sua filha viver sozinha. Até Todd se assustaria. Talvez assustaria ela mesma também se fosse apenas há alguns dias atrás, ou se ela não soubesse o que ela estava sentindo, a paz, a segurança.

Era realmente peculiar, mesmo antes da doença se manifestar ela nunca se sentira muito confortável com homens, exceto por seu irmão. Mesmo com todas as coisas bizarras que estavam acontecendo ainda parecia digno de nota ela conhecer quatro ao mesmo tempo que conseguiam fazer com que ela se sentisse assim. Esse pensamento fez com que uma pergunta surgisse na sua cabeça

“Vocês não deviam ser Rowdy 4 e não Rowdy 3 ? Já que são quatro de vocês” ela disse.

“A van já estava pintada quando nós encontramos o Vogle, então ficou assim mesmo” Martin disse.

“Talvez da próxima vez que vocês pintarem vocês poderiam colocar um 4 ali”

“Ou talvez um 5” Vogle sugeriu.

“Sim, talvez” Amanda disse e mais do que paz e segurança naquele momento ela se sentiu muito muito feliz.


End file.
